Only Alone
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag ...¿De que sirve tener tantas personas a tu alrededor, si en el interior te sientes sola?...


…**Only Alone…**

**By: Fesabi**

…¿De que sirve tener tantas personas a tu alrededor, si en el interior te sientes sola?...

**Capitulo Único.**

Hay momento en esta vida que simplemente el mirar como cae la lluvia desde el exterior de la ventana, el compas del viento mover las hojas y aquel olor a salado, puede aliviar un poco la tristeza que se carga en el interior. Ve a su alrededor y todo se encuentra a oscuras, sin tener ánimos de prender la televisión y ver la variedad de programas que se encuentran al aire o la radio y escuchar una buena canción. Su habitación se ilumina gracias al rayo que cae cerca de su casa, simplemente limitándose a ver como todo a su alrededor es oscuro y silencioso, es como si aquel ambiente reflejara lo que en verdad siente en su interior.

¿La pueden llamar loca?, el no saber porque se siente de esa forma, tal vez se le hayan ido las ganas de vivir, las ganas de luchar, de seguir a delante, ¿para que hacerlo?, si en esos momentos a pesar de que tenga a tanas personas a su alrededor, se siente tan sola, tan… desamparada. Y es tan difícil comprender que desea a alguien que no la juzgue, en su forma de actuar o su forma de pensar, simplemente que se limite a sostenerla mientras derrama lagrimas de tristeza, como se encuentra haciéndolo en esos momentos al observar el exterior.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados en su interior que no siente una explicación coherente, ¿acaso eso es un pecado?, ¿nadie antes se había sentido de esa forma?, y las pesadillas que azotan sus sueños cada noche no la ayudan a descansar, a veces desearía el no tener aquella maldición, maldice a aquel dios supremo el haberla enviado con aquel "don", ¿Por qué a ella?, o tal vez será su imaginación, su mente le jugara tantas malas pasadas, el ver personas que no pertenecen a este mundo, el soñar cosas que no la dejan descansar; y contarlo, para que sirve, si nadie le cree. Tal vez sea una locura que tiene o ¿no?.

Y el pelearse con sus amigos, familia, no ayuda mucho a su estado de animo y mucho menos pelearse con el amor de su vida, simplemente porque desea saber que tiene, como decirle que tiene si simplemente no sabe que es lo que le sucede, no entiende porque siente, tanto miedo, tanta tristeza, tanta desesperación, en su interior; ¿Cómo explicarlo?...

Sabe que esta mal reprochar, pero porque si ella da comprensión en el momento en que las demás personas lo necesitan, ella se encuentra ahí apoyándolas, no puede haber nadie que le ayude de reversa, ¿de que sirve apoyar si nadie te lo regresa?, sabe que esta mal pensar esas cosas, porque su padre antes de morir le menciono que debía de ayudar a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio por que esa sería una de sus mejores recompensas, y en esos momentos es cuando se le hace la pregunta en silencio a su padre, ¿Dónde se encuentran esas recompensas?.

¿Esta mal desear que todos esos sentimientos desaparezcan y vuelva todo en su interior a la normalidad?, se desespera no saber que es lo que le sucede, el apetito hace días que no lo siente y le reprochan el que no coma bien, se siente tan cansada que desea dormir horas o mas bien días y no despertar, no sabe que es lo que le sucede y desea una solución, tal vez sea depresión o ¿no?.

Enfoca su mirada triste en las nubes grises del cielo, esperando que un rayo de luz aparezca y pueda iluminar sus pensamientos; su mente se encuentra llena y a la vez tan vacía. ¿Qué sucede?; no logra entenderlo, y porque nadie le da la respuesta a sus palabras, será como hace años atrás que la atacaban pesadillas que duraba semanas sin poder dormir, y ahora también la ataquen esos sentimientos.

Si eso fuera cierto, y fuera culpa de su maldición, no debería de ver a los seres que son culpables que todos esos sentimientos que se cuelan en su interior, ellos deberían de estar ahí presentes, para poder tener esos sentimientos, no es así como antes lo sentía; porque ahora ya no los ve, y simplemente se limita a sentir, será que su maldición se encuentra disminuyendo o aumentando.

¿Qué sucede?, esa pregunta se encuentra rondando su mente.

Lagrimas silenciosas caen de sus ojos marrones, y simplemente se limita a caer de rodillas a la orilla de su cama y así poder abrazar sus piernas, y hundir su rostro entre ellas, deseando que alguien estuviera a su lado y que le mencionara que todo va a esta bien que, todo lo que le pasa va a pasar, que no va continuar sintiéndose así y que poco a poco eso se va a superar, que bien lo van a superar juntos; como ella sería capaz de hacerlo por las personas que tanto quiere; pero en esos momentos no hay nadie a su lado; tal vez sea su culpa, por no hablar, por no saberse expresar, pero como hacerlo si no sabe que es lo que tiene, como hablar de algo que simplemente todos la tacharían de loca.

¿Comprenderías a una persona que no sabe que es lo que le sucede?, a una persona que ve cosas que no pertenecen a este mundo y una vez tachaste de que todo esta en su mente, que tal vez lo que percibe se encuentra sugestionada y no sea cierto.

¿Cómo hacerle entender a las personas que es lo que te sucede, si tu misma no sabes que es lo que pasa?.

Un sollozo sale de su garganta contra su voluntad, ya que a pesar de que se encuentra sola, siente que alguien la acompaña, pero no puede verlo.

Tal vez lo mejor de todo esto, sea el poder dormir y nunca despertar, ir a un lugar donde se encuentre feliz y tranquila, donde nadie llegue a juzgarla, donde no se espere de ella lo mejor, donde nadie sea capaz de discutir, donde… donde simplemente se pueda limitar a sentir esa tranquilidad que tanto necesita, o tal vez necesite un abrazo y unas palabras de animo, y aquello no puede saberlo.

El sonido de su celular la distrae un momento avisándole que le han llegado ya diez mensajes, puede adivinar, sin necesidad de levantarse, que uno es de Inuyasha, dos de Sango, otro de Miroku, de su hermano y madre, preguntándole unos que es lo que le sucede, otros juzgándola y llamándola egoísta e infantil, tal vez si lo sea; aunque en esos momentos no es algo que le importe, ¿porque ninguno de ellos se preocupa en ir con ella y estar a su lado?.

Limpia sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y se arrastra un poco a hacia la cómoda de su recamara y para tomar su celular, enfocando sus ojos llorosos en los diez mensajes, y sonríe con amargura al saber que se encontraba en lo cierto, aunque se sorprende de ver que Kouga le ha mandado un mensaje, preocupándose por ella, y preguntándole si desea una mano amiga, que la ha observando últimamente y la nota triste, distraída mas de la cuenta y algo deprimida.

Y vuelve a maldecir, pero no ahora a Kami, sino a Inuyasha, porque el debería de haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía, sin necesidad de que ella se lo mencionara, no Kouga el cual es simplemente un amigo, en lugar de Inuyasha reprocharle, conversaciones absurdas de las cuales ellas se siente totalmente diferente a las conclusiones que el saca, como la última que tuvieron, donde ella simplemente le hizo un comentario acerca de una fotografía, esperando que el pudiera comentarle que le fue muy bien con sus amigos, no sabe que esperaba, tal vez distraerse, llevar su mente a otras cosas, la juzga de revisar sus cosas y de desconfiar de él, de dejarse influenciar por comentarios de Kikio, Ayame y Yuka, pero no se siente así.

De nuevo sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas, es como si toda esa tristeza no quisiera salir de su cuerpo, como si su mente deseara desconectarse de la realidad, no desea terminar su relación con ninguno de sus seres querido y mucho menos con Inuyasha, porque lo ama demasiado, tanto que nunca pensó el poder amar a alguien, pero si él no llega a aceptarla; ya no sabe que hacer.

Su celular vibra de nuevo entre sus manos, abriendo el mensaje el cual es de Kouga, citándola para platicar, deseando que aquel mensaje fuera de Inuyasha y no de él, pero necesita alguien con quien platicar, y con Inuyasha lo siente tan lejano, tanto por el tiempo escaso que tiene a su lado, nunca se encuentran solos o tranquilos para que ella pueda abrirle sus sentimientos, o tal vez sea el miedo de que todo lo que siente le diga que es una tontería o llegue a juzgarla de alguna manera que ella en el momento pueda soportar frente a él pero llegando a casa pueda desmoronarse y que dalle su corazón.

Tal vez en esos momentos no va a llegar a una solución y lo preferible sea dormir, como suele hacerlo y dejar que la juzguen de que siempre es lo que hace…

¿Cómo expresarse con la persona que amas, si tienes temor de hacerlo?, si ella simplemente te castiga con su silencio y no te habla o manda mensajes para poder hablar, simplemente se limita a ignorarte.

Sube a su cama de manera lenta tomando una almohada y poder abrazarla e hundir su rostro en ella para seguir derramando lagrimas de tristeza; pide una mano amiga, alguien que la escuche y sabe que puede contar con Kouga, pero si va con él, Inuyasha podría enojarse, aunque el mencione o llegue a decirle que no, sabe que si, entonces por que él no se encuentra buscándola, llamándola o bien mandándole un mensaje que la anime un poco.

No sabe que hacer, simplemente desearía poder estar entre sus brazos, y que pudiera consolarla, pero como sabe que aquello es solo una fantasía de su mente, se limitara a dormir y esperar el día siguiente, para poder platicar con alguien, si es que alguien le llega a interesar. Aunque en esos momentos, piensa por qué no desaparecer un rato, el irse a un lugar, donde nadie pueda encontrarla, donde no tenga que dar explicaciones, donde nadie se encuentre encima de ella al juzgarla, donde los problemas no existan.

¿Será lo mas conveniente?, pero sabe que si llegara a regresar, no podría culpar a las personas que hubieran seguido con su vida, que sus amigos, encontraran otra amiga que no estuviera tan demente como ella, su novio una novia mejor que pudiera satisfacerlo, que no llegara a desesperarlo, a ponerlo de malas o volverlo loco.

Sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a cerrarse, tal vez sea el cansancio de tanta tristeza o bien de llorar tanto, pero desea que cuando se despierte todo su mundo llegue a tener un poco de luz y le ruega a Kami que desaparezcan esas horribles pesadillas y si pudiera quitarle aquella maldición.

**...Fin…**

**Se me ocurrió sé que es algo loco, pero bueno… como lo explico, es como un flash back que va a traer "Apocalipsis", una de mis novelas, que hace años publique, pero saque de la pagina porque ya no pude continuarla, es un pasaje que tendrá mucho significado en la vida de Kagome dentro de esa historia, solo que no pude meterla dentro de la misma, por ello la pongo aparte con otro titulo.**

**Aquí les dejo el resumen de Apocalipsis.**

_Toda profecía tiene una existencia y un por que, ¿acaso esta será igual? o bien ¿pueden cambiarse las cosas?, la humanidad y aquella leyenda trazada en cada religión renace hasta los días de hoy, no todo es un sueño._

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi**


End file.
